


Worth Acting Like a Schmuck

by apollo41



Series: Secret Santa 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempt at Humor, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hale Family Feels, Journalist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Philanthropist Derek, Scott in Derek's Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è un giornalista e, in seguito alle nuove riforme sui diritti per le creature soprannaturali, deve scrivere un articolo sulla comunità locale di lupi mannari. Derek, però, non ha simpatia per l’idea.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>[…] “Ad ogni modo, dov'è Derek?” Erica lo fissò ora interessata, un'espressione sorniona che le illuminava il viso in modo preoccupante -non bene, non bene per nulla, pensò Stiles tra sé e sé. “Perchè? Avete finalmente deciso di risolvere tutta quella situazione complicata tra di voi scopando come ricci da qualche parte? Se è così voglio vedere.” A quelle parole Stiles arrossì sbattendo la testa contro il volante della sua auto […].<br/>“Perchè sei qui?” chiese quasi infastidito il mannaro [...]“Ehm… Devo scrivere un articolo.” rispose solo, le parole che gli mancavano distratto com'era dall'aspetto un po' scomposto dell'altro. “Su di me?” chiese quindi Derek con tono provocatorio e un'espressione quasi soddisfatta quando Stiles arrossì -di rabbia, ovvio, mica di imbarazzo! Non aveva alcun motivo di arrossire per imbarazzo di fronte a lui! “Sugli Hale.” [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Acting Like a Schmuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> Natale dall'anno scorso è diventato per me sinonimo di Secret Santa e questa one shot è uno dei regalini che ho fatto quest'anno per questa iniziativa.  
> La dedico a Federica, aka RedMushroom, in risposta al prompt n° 8 (trascritto qui sotto) presente nella sua letterina. Spero piaccia sia a lei che a tutti coloro che la leggeranno, anche se non è particolarmente speciale.  
> Buone feste e buona lettura, Elisa.
> 
> PS: Non ho nessuna conoscenza sul mondo del giornalismo e non ho avuto il tempo per fare ricerche sull'argomento, quindi, ci sono un paio di imprecisioni molto probabilmente. Portate pazienza.
> 
> 8\. Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek, Stiles è un giornalista e, in seguito alle nuove riforme sui diritti per le creature soprannaturali, deve scrivere un articolo sulla comunità locale di lupi mannari. Derek, però, non ha simpatia per l’idea.

**_Worth Acting Like a Schmuck_ **

 

C'erano giorni in cui Stiles amava il proprio lavoro. Poteva scrivere articoli sulle cose più disparate e nessuno batteva neppure ciglio sugli argomenti che sceglieva di affrontare; era il lato positivo dell'essere un giornalista con una rubrica propria in un mensile che notoriamente parlava di praticamente qualsiasi argomento. Gli ci erano voluti anni per arrivare a quel punto, lunghi anni di gavetta in qualche giornale locale a scrivere roba che gli aveva davvero permesso di capire quanto potesse essere noiosa la vita in una piccola cittadina di periferia. Ma ne era valsa la pena e Stiles lo ricordava bene nei giorni in cui amava il proprio lavoro.

C'erano, però, anche dei momenti in cui il proprio lavoro diventava tedioso e quelli erano i giorni in cui la sua creatività e il suo pensare fuori dagli schemi, venivano limitati proprio dalle sue capacità di indagine e di rendere qualsiasi cosa fin troppo interessante. In quelle occasioni Finstock, il direttore della rivista, non entrava come al solito sbattendo la porta e urlando a gran voce per sapere cosa diamine avesse combinato stavolta Stiles o per ricordargli che il termine per la consegna delle bozze era il giorno successivo; in quei casi Finstock entrava con un caffè in mano e la faccia corrucciata.

Stiles era convinto che Finstock odiasse quelle giornate più di quanto le detestasse lui stesso, più che altro perché odiava chiedere a Stiles di scrivere quel genere di articoli difficili da rendere interessanti. Era come riconoscere che Stiles aveva davvero talento e il direttore del giornale odiava ammetterlo perché in generale detestava Stilinski – o Bilinski, come ancora lo chiamava di proposito qualche volta se lo stagista non gli aveva ancora portato la terza di tazza di caffè che gli aveva chiesto almeno un milione di volte.

Quella mattina, quando arrivò al lavoro in ritardo e trovò Finstock seduto nel suo ufficio invece che a prendere a calci la fotocopiatrice del corridoio o ad imprecare contro lo stagista per il suo essere un inetto totale, Stiles seppe immediatamente che quella sarebbe stata una di quelle giornate e che per i prossimi giorni si sarebbe trascinato e lamentato tutto il tempo in giro per l'ufficio. Perché se Finstock si era preso il disturbo di aspettare che Stiles arrivasse, poteva solo significare che aveva un articolo da richiedergli, uno specifico su un argomento non a propria discrezione.

Il che era un peccato perché in realtà allo Stilinski la sera precedente era venuta un'idea brillante per un articolo sull'impatto che i fumetti avessero avuto sulla crescita psicologico/sociale nel corso dell'ultimo secolo, con tanto di raffronto tra l'essere un nerd nel passato e l'esserlo nel presente. Sarebbe stato divertente fare ricerche per un articolo simile, parlare con gli autori dei fumetti, con fan di varie fasce d'età… E invece Stiles avrebbe dovuto accantonare l'idea per l'articolo successivo, incrociando le dita che non gli andasse male come l'ultima volta in cui Finstock si era presentato nel suo ufficio.

Stiles era piuttosto sicuro che quell'articolo sull'impossibilità dell'applicazione pratica delle maggiori teorie economiche per colpa dei fallimenti del mercato fosse uno degli articoli peggiori che avesse mai scritto, oltre che una vera e propria tortura perché l'aveva costretto a recuperare dalla soffitta di casa di suo padre alcuni dei libri che più aveva odiato ai tempi del liceo e del college. Ed era anche piuttosto sicuro che nessuno avesse davvero letto quell'articolo se non qualche studente di economia alla ricerca di materiale da copiare per qualche compito scolastico. Ma era come un tassativo che doveva sopportare, un po' come aveva sopportato di dover scrivere delle partite di football nel giornale del college o di qualche attività locale appena aperta sul quotidiano locale ai tempi della gavetta.

Stiles si accomodò pesantemente dietro la scrivania, poggiando la tracolla a terra accanto ai propri piedi e fissando infine Finstock, che gli rivolse una smorfia come buongiorno. “Giorno capo. Che articolo devo scrivere questa volta? La prego, non mi dica che è di nuovo qualcosa riguardo l'economia o potrei suicidarmi prima dell'uscita del prossimo numero.”

Finstock grugnì, l'espressione costipata ancora fissa sul proprio volto, prima di gettare sulla scrivania un quotidiano; Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sulla prima pagina e boccheggiò. Erano passati poco più di trenta anni da quando la comunità sovrannaturale si era svelata al pubblico ed erano almeno 10 anni che si discuteva di modificare le leggi internazionali per integrare delle riforme sui diritti delle creature soprannaturali. Si erano fatti piccoli passi avanti, ovviamente, da allora almeno a livello nazionale, ma beh, c'erano cose che avevano richiesto una maggiore discussione e che a lungo erano sembrate impossibili da raggiungere su scala mondiale.

Stiles era ancora un bambino quando il “coming out” era accaduto, ma sapeva per esperienza che la comunità sovrannaturale era vista con un certo timore e che, ancora oggi, qualcuno cercava di nascondere la propria appartenenza alla suddetta categoria. Per qualche tempo alcuni estremisti avevano parlato di creare dei ghetti in cui rinchiudere le creature, tuttavia Stiles era felice che non fosse mai accaduto nulla di simile. Gli sembrava uno stupido regredire della società nella sua interezza e rabbrividiva al pensiero che in alcune parti del mondo le creature fossero ancora cacciate e sterminate.

Ed ora, in prima pagina sul quotidiano locale, c'era una notizia che in tanti avevano aspettato per tutto quel tempo: una vera e propria carta universale dei diritti delle creature soprannaturali.

Era stato l'argomento di grande discussione degli ultimi mesi e Stiles si stupiva di non aver notato prima che finalmente quell'idea era diventata una cosa concreta, reale ed in vigore. Si vergognò un po' come giornalista di non aver prestato più attenzione all'argomento negli ultimi giorni, ma era stato occupato con i preparativi del matrimonio di suo padre con Melissa e aveva passato il resto del tempo a cercare di distrarre Scott perché non si deprimesse perché Allison, ancora in Francia, non era riuscita a contattarlo negli ultimi giorni a causa degli impegni di lavoro.

Comunque, la presenza di Finstock nel suo ufficio aveva molto più senso, considerata la situazione; era ovvio che avrebbero dedicato un articolo all'argomento nel prossimo numero, diamine, probabilmente Finstock avrebbe fatto uscire uno speciale anticipato per l'occasione!

“Voglio un articolo sul soprannaturale. E fai in modo che sia qualcosa di interessante. Inventati quello che vuoi, hai carta bianca finché non ci metti dentro stronzate razziste, okay?” borbottò solo Finstock alzandosi in piedi ed uscendo dall'ufficio. “ENTRO LA FINE DELLA PROSSIMA SETTIMANA, BILINSKI!” aggiunse urlando dal corridoio.

Stiles sospirò fissando il giornale e grattandosi il capo. Okay, poteva farcela, vero? In fondo il suo migliore amico Scott era un mannaro da anni e Stiles aveva frequentato la scuola insieme ad altre creature -diamine, aveva avuto una cotta per una banshee per gran parte della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza! Avrebbe trovato qualcosa da scrivere di decente, aveva solo bisogno di uscire e fare brainstorming come al solito…

***

  
Stiles sbatté la testa contro il tavolo nella cucina di casa di suo padre, guadagnandosi l'ennesimo sguardo preoccupato e rassegnato di Melissa, che stava finendo di cucinare la cena per l'intera famiglia come ogni lunedì sera. Scott, che si era seduto accanto a lui appena era tornato dalla clinica, sospirò cercando di consolarlo. “Ti verrà in mente qualcosa, ne sono sicuro.”

Stiles sbuffò e si voltò verso di lui per fissarlo sconsolato senza spostare la testa dalla superficie di legno. “Ho passato l'intera giornata in giro per la città a cercare qualche sorta di idea e non ho trovato ispirazione neppure per scrivere dieci parole messe in croce, figurarsi un articolo che occupi perlomeno le solite cinque pagine che pretende Finstock.”

Il rumore della porta di casa che si apriva e chiudeva attirò l'attenzione di tutti, che si voltarono a salutare John che rientrava da lavoro. Allo Sceriffo bastò un solo sguardo alle condizioni in cui era suo figlio per intuire che aveva avuto una pessima giornata al lavoro. “Devi scrivere qualcosa di noioso?”

Non suonò neppure come una domanda alle orecchie di nessuno nella stanza; quella ormai era un'abitudine di Stiles a quelle cene del lunedì sera. Stiles si mise, infine, a sedere semi-composto, mentre Scott si alzava per preparare la tavola, senza neppure lagnarsi come faceva sempre che il quasi fratellastro non lo stesse aiutando. “In realtà no, potrei scrivere qualcosa di interessante questa volta.” fece una pausa in cui sospirò in modo teatrale, cosa che a Stiles riusciva fin troppo bene. “Se solo avessi un'idea di cosa di preciso voglio scrivere, ovviamente.”

Melissa ridacchiò mentre recuperava le lasagne dal forno. Allo sguardo perplesso del futuro marito, quindi, spiegò. “Deve scrivere un articolo sul soprannaturale.”

“Per la questione dell'approvazione della dichiarazione dei diritti del soprannaturale, immagino. Ma non vedo cosa ci sia di così difficile, figliolo. La contea di Beacon Hills ha una storia piuttosto interessante quando si parla di creature.” sbuffò John sbirciando ciò che stava ancora finendo di cucinare sui fornelli prima di essere cacciato dalla madre di Scott e di mettersi a sedere di fronte al figlio.

Stiles fissò suo padre stranito, prima che Melissa annuisse e proseguisse al suo posto, visto che John era occupato a mangiare un pezzo del pane che Scott aveva appena appoggiato in tavola. “Talia Hale era il sindaco ai tempi del coming out. Ricordo ancora lo scandalo e le proteste.”

“E la faida tra gli Argent e gli Hale che finalmente aveva un senso.” aggiunse John versandosi dell'acqua. “Poi l'incendio che ha quasi sterminato gli Hale e fatto finire in prigione Kate Argent e la discussione sul divieto di caccia al sovrannaturale che ne derivò... Oh, e il caso di quel ragazzo Kanima ai tempi in cui eravate al liceo voi ragazzi. Questa città ha avuto fin troppi problemi con gente che manipolava il soprannaturale, in effetti.”

“Non negli ultimi anni, comunque.” aggiunse Scott quasi orgoglioso, aiutando Melissa a mettere in tavola la cena, prima di mettersi tutti a sedere. “Laura sta facendo un buon lavoro con la comunità di mannari della contea. Non che ci sia stata davvero occasione di vederla di recente. Derek dice che è troppo occupata con la costruzione della nuova casa nella riserva; vuole adottare un altro paio di mannari senza branco appena sarà finita.”

All'improvviso Stiles sbattè di nuovo la testa contro il tavolo sorprendendo chiunque e mancando di pochi centimetri il piatto in cui Melissa aveva già servito una porzione di lasagna ancora bollente. “Certe volte sono un idiota, vero?” chiese a nessuno in particolare. Quando ricevette un coro di risposte positive da tutti e tre i componenti della propria famiglia, Stiles emise un mugugno annoiato.

***

A dirla tutta, nonostante fosse ormai chiaro che scrivere un articolo sulla famiglia Hale sarebbe stata un'idea che avrebbe funzionato molto bene giornalisticamente, a Stiles non andava per nulla di parlare con la comunità di mannari di Beacon Hills, motivo per cui rimandò la visita alla residenza degli Hale ancora per quasi due giorni, limitandosi ad abbozzare l'articolo con le informazioni che era riuscito a trovare su internet e nella biblioteca della contea.

Il punto non era neppure che Stiles avesse sentimenti negativi nei confronti dei mannari in generale, ma ai tempi del liceo, quando Scott venne morso da un omega di passaggio che aveva perso il controllo, Stiles si fece un po' prendere dalla rabbia e supportò Scott nell'incolpare gli Hale e la loro incompetenza nell'occuparsi del proprio territorio per ciò che gli era accaduto. Era stata una cosa immatura da parte di entrambi, ma al tempo la legge prevedeva ancora che fosse la comunità soprannaturale stessa a badare alle creature di passaggio e non le autorità umane o il corpo speciale della polizia sovrannaturale, nato solo qualche anno più tardi; quindi, perfino a Stiles che si era sempre vantato di esser molto più intelligente e tollerante dell'essere umano medio, era sembrata una cosa ragionevole puntare il dito contro Laura e Derek, nonostante fossero ancora impegnati a capire come di preciso controllare l'intero territorio della contea con un branco ridotto a due soli membri, tra l'altro adolescenti.

Nonostante ora i rapporti tra Scott e gli Hale fossero completamente pacifici, Derek, il secondo in comando di Laura, ancora portava rancore nei confronti di Stiles. Non che fosse propriamente rancore nei confronti di Stiles, è che a Derek in generale piacevano poco gli umani -a buona ragione visto come Kate lo avesse manipolato nel tentativo di bruciare viva letteralmente l'intera famiglia Hale- e Stiles rientrava tra gli umani che gli avevano dato un motivo per essere se non astioso, perlomeno indisponente.

Comprendeva che Derek fosse restio a fidarsi degli umani, ma, davvero, Stiles, anche se era il figlio dello Sceriffo, era innocuo come una mosca: fastidiosa, rumorosa e sempre tra i piedi, certo, ma facile da schiacciare. Cosa che Derek in realtà gli aveva ricordato con sottili minacce o sguardi glaciali in più occasioni quando Stiles aveva accompagnato Scott nella riserva in passato. Il che lo faceva tornare al perché, nonostante avesse trovato il coraggio di guidare lungo il vialetto sterrato che portava alla villa nella riserva, fosse da perlomeno mezz'ora in auto a fissare la facciata di suddetta abitazione.

Quando qualcuno bussò al vetro dello sportello del guidatore, a Stiles venne quasi un infarto, ma il battito accelerato diminuì quando si rese conto che non era l'espressione corrucciata di Derek ad aspettarlo dall'altro lato del vetro, bensì quella sorridente e rassicurante di Isaac, che okay, a volte poteva essere insolente e perfido quasi ai livelli di Jackson, ma in fondo era solo un cucciolo che cercava di difendersi come poteva, un po' come Scott.

Invece di uscire dall'auto tuttavia, Stilinski preferì abbassare il finestrino.

“Stiles.” disse solo come saluto Isaac fissandolo ancora sorridente, la fronte leggermente sudata e il petto nudo.

Stiles avrebbe quasi commentato l'essere troppo pallido del mannaro, anche solo per sentirsi meno invidioso dei muscoli in mostra, tuttavia sapeva per esperienza che sarebbe servito a poco e al contrario di quanto la gente ancora pensasse, era finalmente riuscito ad avere un minimo filtro tra ciò che pensava e ciò che diceva.

“Qualcosa mi dice che Derek ti stava schiavizzando di nuovo.” rispose quindi in saluto, Isaac che si lasciava andare in una piccola risata silenziosa.

“In realtà è Laura che ci ha chiesto di lavorare tutti insieme ai lavori di ristrutturazione.” aggiunse una voce femminile, prima che Erica comparisse accanto ad Isaac, la canotta e gli shorts che indossava che lasciavano, come sempre, molto poco all'immaginazione. “Qualcosa riguardo il collaborare che ci rende più uniti come branco o quel che era; nessuno stava prestando attenzione a quel che ciarlava prima che arrivasse al punto e dicesse chiaro e tondo che saremmo diventati per tutta l'estate degli operai edili a gratis.” terminò continuando a togliere dello sporco inesistente da sotto le proprie unghie.

Stiles sospirò cercando di essere comprensivo e di supporto, anche se aveva voglia più che altro di ridere delle sfortune altrui al momento, giusto per distogliere la propria mente da ciò che lo aspettava; si trattenne, comunque, dal ridere al pensiero che Erica poteva essere violenta quando la si contrariava e che sghignazzarle in faccia era palesemente una pessima idea. “Ad ogni modo, dov'è Derek?”

Erica lo fissò ora interessata, un'espressione sorniona che le illuminava il viso in modo preoccupante -non bene, non bene per nulla, pensò Stiles tra sé e sé. “Perchè? Avete finalmente deciso di risolvere tutta quella situazione complicata tra di voi scopando come ricci da qualche parte? Se è così voglio vedere.”

A quelle parole Stiles arrossì sbattendo la testa contro il volante della sua auto; mentre cercava di trascinare via Erica di nuovo verso il cantiere, Isaac gli mormorò che, se era già rientrato dalle proprie commissioni, avrebbe trovato Derek nel suo studio come al solito.

“Fammi avere una copia del video porno che farete. Mi accontento anche di origliare dal piano di sotto, volendo!” Stiles sentì Erica urlare tra le risate, mentre recuperava la propria borsa e scendeva dall'auto. Quando finalmente ci fu di nuovo solo il rumore dei lavori in corso in fondo al vialetto sterrato e quello delle foglie mosse dal vento, Stiles prese un respiro profondo e si avviò alla porta sul retro della villa, che d'estate era sempre aperta.

Nonostante tutto, Stiles conosceva piuttosto bene casa Hale; ci era stato in un paio di occasioni con suo padre per qualche festa organizzata da Laura e qualche pomeriggio ai tempi delle superiori era stato lì con alcuni del branco con cui andava a scuola per qualche tipo di progetto scolastico. Ma soprattutto, ci era stato spesso con Scott sin da quando, anni prima, si era arreso a far parte ufficialmente del branco, nonostante avesse odiato a lungo il suo essere mannaro.

Era da qualche tempo, comunque, che la sensazione di disagio che aveva provato le prime volte che era stato alla villa con Scott era sparita; al suo posto c'era un sentore di sicurezza, cordialità e calore che Stiles aveva sempre associato solo a casa propria e alla propria Jeep. Tutto ciò lo lasciava ancora un po' perplesso, perché quando glielo aveva spiegato, Scott aveva sorriso e detto che aveva appena descritto come si era sentito lui sin da quando aveva infine accettato di essere parte del branco.

Il che non aveva alcun senso ovviamente, perché, okay, Stiles era sempre stato accolto a braccia aperte da Laura e gli altri mannari che aveva morso o adottato per ripopolare il branco dopo aver chiarito quel brutto disguido iniziale di Scott e, okay, alcuni membri del branco erano cari amici e Stiles considerava Scott come un fratello da ben prima che i loro genitori si mettessero assieme… Eppure tutto ciò non implicava certo che Stiles fosse diventato involontariamente un membro onorario del branco come Allison, Lydia o Danny, vero?

Stiles venne riportato alla realtà quando una mano gli si posò sulla spalla mentre attraversava il corridoio del terzo piano che portava allo studio di Derek -Stiles si chiese anche quando di preciso ci fosse stato nello studio di Derek per sapere che era proprio l'ultima stanza del corridoio al terzo piano, ma si rispose che forse glielo aveva solo detto Scott e il suo cervello semplicemente aveva memorizzato l'informazione perché l'aveva ripetuta mille volte.

“Perchè sei qui?” chiese quasi infastidito il mannaro, spingendogli la spalla in un invito a voltarsi, cosa che Stiles fece, trovandosi di fronte un Derek Hale in giacca e cravatta -cosa che decisamente non si vedeva tutti i giorni perché il secondo di Laura ODIAVA indossare completi eleganti. Doveva esser stata anche una giornata piuttosto snervante, perché Derek sembrava stanco, altra cosa che non si vedeva tanto spesso.

“Ehm… Devo scrivere un articolo.” rispose solo, le parole che gli mancavano distratto com'era dall'aspetto un po' scomposto dell'altro.

“Su di me?” chiese quindi Derek con tono provocatorio e un'espressione quasi soddisfatta quando Stiles arrossì -di rabbia, ovvio, mica di imbarazzo! Non aveva alcun motivo di arrossire per imbarazzo di fronte a lui!

“Sugli Hale. Mi hanno chiesto di scrivere qualcosa a tema dopo l'approvazione della carta dei diritti delle creature e mio padre mi ha fatto notare che la vostra famiglia è un buon esempio dell'impegno nel sociale delle creature dopo il coming-out del sovrannaturale.”

Derek lo fissò con espressione seria e Stiles si sentì quasi studiato dallo sguardo severo del mannaro; Stiles era abituato ad essere giudicato da Derek come inferiore, insignificante e un'altra lista di aggettivi molto poco carini, ma quella volta si sentiva… Non sapeva spiegarlo. Forse era la prima volta che gli sembrava Derek lo stesse considerando come un adulto invece che come _quel ragazzino iperattivo che gli era sempre tra le scatole da quando Scott era diventato un mannaro_.

Si sentiva lusingato, inspiegabilmente; ma anche un po' offeso, perché sembrava quasi che Derek stesse diffidando della sua lealtà al branco e… Okay, forse Stiles aveva commesso un errore all'inizio della loro “ _relazione_ ” e ovviamente non era ancora un membro ufficiale del branco, checché ne dicesse Scott; tuttavia, c'era davvero motivo per cui Derek potesse anche solo considerare che Stiles avrebbe scritto qualcosa di diffamatorio o menzognero sugli Hale?

Derek annuì semplicemente prima di fargli cenno di seguirlo; Stiles ubbidì in silenzio, cercando di liberarsi la testa da tutte quelle cavolate e concentrandosi sull'impedirsi di fissare come un maniaco il sedere di Derek -o di pensare a se stesso e il mannaro che aveva di fronte a fare quel filmino a luci rosse di cui aveva parlato Erica poco prima.

Quando furono seduti ai lati opposti della scrivania di Derek, il mannaro si tolse la giacca e allentò la cravatta, mentre Stiles recuperava il blocco su cui aveva annotato le domande e una penna per appuntare le risposte, nonostante avesse intenzione anche di registrare la conversazione col proprio cellulare per essere sicuro di non perdere o trascrivere erroneamente nulla. E no, non aveva fissato Derek con la coda dell'occhio, proprio no. Tanto meno aveva memorizzato la scena per usarla in tutt'altra occasione appena ne avesse avuto il tempo.

Nell'ora a seguire, la discussione tra Derek e Stiles fu molto più seria e professionale di quanto avesse preventivato, tanto che quasi Stiles si dimenticò di avere di fronte il mannaro che lo aveva minacciato di aprirgli la gola usando i propri denti se ancora se lo fosse trovato tra i piedi o avesse messo in discussione qualcosa che aveva ordinato di fare a Scott.

Certo, ad alcune domande un po' più personali Derek si era irrigidito e aveva risposto in modo meccanico, quasi quella che stesse dicendo fosse una replica preparata, che aveva ripetuto più e più volte durante altre interviste avute nel corso degli anni; il suo tono in quei momenti era suonato quasi stanco e rassegnato, come se sapesse per esperienza che comunque la sua risposta sarebbe stata rimaneggia o interpretata nel modo sbagliato. Tuttavia era difficile immaginare che il Derek scorbutico di qualche anno prima, fosse lo stesso che aveva di fronte e parlava orgogliosamente di eventi di beneficenza o di come lui e Laura avevano per anni garantito l'assistenza e la sicurezza di un branco per molti giovani mannari che come loro erano rimasti soli al mondo a causa di altri “cacciatori” come gli Argent.

Quando Stiles finì le domande, comprese quelle che gli erano venute in mente nel corso della discussione, fissò per qualche istante i propri appunti, rimanendo in silenzio mentre mordeva senza pensarci il tappo della penna; era sempre stata una sua brutta abitudine, ma Stiles la considerava quasi una benedizione perché nessuno voleva mai in prestito una delle sue penne, cosa che gli era valsa il riuscire a non perderne nessuna perché finita involontariamente nel fondo dello zaino di uno studente con cui aveva in comune una sola materia di lezione a cui l'aveva prestata all'inizio dell'anno scolastico.

Alzando lo sguardo mentre sorrideva soddisfatto di ciò che aveva annotato, si ritrovò a fissare Derek negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima che Hale distogliesse lo sguardo quasi a disagio. Stiles avrebbe quasi detto che Derek qualche istante prima gli stesse fissando le labbra, ma era una cosa così stupida da pensare che si diede mentalmente dell'illuso e dell'idiota.

Derek si sistemò sulla sedia, prima di recuperare una busta dal taschino interno della giacca appoggiata sulla scrivania ed estrarne un cartoncino che poi gli porse -Stiles doveva essersi avvicinato al tavolo senza accorgersene durante l'intervista, perchè non dovette neppure allungare il braccio per afferrare il biglietto.

Era l'invito ad un evento.

“Laura ha organizzato una specie di gala di beneficenza per la settimana prossima. Raccoglie fondi per un'associazione nel medio-oriente, per aiutare a debellare la caccia ai mannari per la vendita dei nostri organi come inibitori della paura per gli umani. Più che altro ha deciso che lo avremmo fatto e mi ha ordinato di occuparmi del resto, compreso consegnare gli inviti.”

Stiles rimase in silenzio a fissare il pezzo di cartoncino spesso e liscio, le scritte dorate che risaltavano sul triskele simbolo degli Hale in trasparenza sullo sfondo; era indeciso se trovare o meno un significato particolare in quell'invito.

“Esserci potrebbe esserti utile per l'articolo, immagino. Ci verrà anche Laura, magari avrai occasione di parlare con lei.” aggiunse Derek, attirando finalmente l'attenzione di Stiles che annuì sorridendo appena prima di riporre l'invito nel blocco degli appunti e riordinare le proprie cose nella borsa, mettendola a tracolla ed alzandosi in piedi, il tutto il più velocemente possibile -non senza far quasi cadere dalla scrivania del mannaro un portapenne dall'aria costosa, che si salvò solo grazie ai riflessi pronti di Derek.

Stiles ringraziò e salutò, prima di uscire più in fretta possibile non solo dallo studio, ma anche dalla casa, sentendosi improvvisamente fuori posto come quelle prime volte in cui era stato dagli Hale con Scott. Arrivato in auto, comunque, si concesse giusto un istante per fissare di nuovo la villa e i viali sterrati che si diramavano ai lati della casa, cercando invano di convincersi di non essere deluso da quelle ultime parole di Derek.

Deluso da cosa, poi, Stiles non ne aveva idea, perché davvero, che motivi aveva di essere amareggiato se si trattava solo di un invito di cortesia e per pure ragioni lavorative? Nessuno, appunto, pensò dandosi di nuovo dell'idiota prima di mettere in moto l'auto e tornare nel suo solitario appartamento in centro città; aveva un articolo da scrivere, non poteva perdere tempo pensando a certe sciocchezze insensate.

***

Stiles riuscì a trovare piacevole e semplice scrivere l'articolo sugli Hale, cosa che non succedeva mai quando doveva scrivere su commissione di Finstock invece che di testa propria. Era un gradevole cambiamento e fu sorpreso di se stesso quando riuscì a finire una prima bozza che lo soddisfacesse tra le giornate di giovedì e venerdì, il che gli avrebbe permesso di partecipare al gala di domenica senza doversi preoccupare di passare ore davanti allo schermo nel weekend cercando di scrivere perlomeno un abbozzo che fosse decente; perché nonostante la data di consegna che Finstock gli aveva dato fosse per il weekend successivo, Stiles sapeva perfettamente che il capo era uno stronzo con i controcazzi che avrebbe rispedito l'articolo al mittente almeno mezza dozzina di volte perché correggesse personalmente i propri errori.

(Stiles non ne capiva l'utilità, evidenziava cose ovunque e scriveva infiniti post-it in giro per il documento rendendolo a volte illeggibile al solo scopo di fargli eliminare una virgola; era davvero irritante, ma Stiles ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Doveva solo scrivere l'articolo con almeno un paio di giorni di anticipo sulla data di consegna per non farsi venire un aneurisma a causa dell'eccessivo urlare di Finstock in caso di eventuali ritardi.)

Sapeva che avrebbe apportato delle modifiche all'articolo, ovviamente, perché voleva includere qualcosa riguardo il gala, soprattutto se alla festa fosse riuscito a parlare con Laura in persona, ma per il momento era soddisfatto del risultato e sapeva comunque di doversi distrarre da ciò che aveva scritto per un paio di giorni prima di revisionarlo per la millesima volta a mente fredda.

Era solo quello il motivo per cui, nelle ore successive, perse tempo a girovagare per la città cercando ispirazione per i suoi prossimi articoli o facendo commissioni che aveva lasciato in sospeso qualche settimana prima… O assillando Scott con domande su come stessero andando in generale le cose col branco, tanto che quel sabato mattina Scott lo invitò ad andare con lui alla villa per un pomeriggio insieme agli altri mannari -invito che aveva rifiutato, ovviamente, perché sapeva come passavano il sabato pomeriggio quei folli e no, grazie, Stiles non aveva bisogno di farsi una corsetta nella foresta per cadere a peso morto facendo la figura dell'idiota, magari per finire pure col rompersi qualche osso.

Non che passare l'intero pomeriggio a chiedersi se Derek si sarebbe offerto di prenderlo in braccio per portarlo fuori dal fitto della foresta fosse una cosa che Stiles prevedeva avrebbe fatto nel proprio sabato, ma successe comunque; e Stiles era sicuro che quello fosse il motivo per cui quella notte dormì poco e quel poco che gli riuscì di restare nel mondo dei sogni, non riposò affatto, sognando, tra l'altro, una versione piuttosto idiota di Twilight con protagonisti Derek e se stesso -la mattina dopo odiò profondamente Lydia per averlo costretto a vedere quel film quando erano ancora degli stupidi adolescenti.

Nonostante Stiles si fosse ripetuto più volte durante la giornata che l'invito al gala non significasse nulla e fosse solo una cosa di lavoro come qualsiasi altro evento simile a cui avesse partecipato, gli fu impossibile non fare qualsiasi cosa per essere il più attraente ed elegante possibile quella sera. Il che aveva compreso una telefonata a Lydia, che aveva provveduto a ridere di lui per un paio di minuti prima di ordinargli di indossare ciò che aveva messo pochi mesi prima per la festa di fidanzamento di suo padre e Melissa.

Stiles non volle neppure sapere come Lydia sapesse cosa avesse indossato per quella cena intima con solo i due futuri sposi, Scott e Stiles stesso; semplicemente si fidò, soprattutto perché aveva l'impressione che se non si fosse sbrigato sarebbe arrivato in ritardo, il che non era per nulla professionale.

Non che passare la serata a seguire come un cagnolino Laura Hale che andava in giro per la sala a parlare con vari gruppi di persone fosse molto professionale; tanto meno lo era bere champagne nell'attesa di avere occasione di farle un paio di domande. Tuttavia Stiles aveva pur bisogno di tenersi occupato mentre aspettava che l'Alpha lo notasse e si fermasse a parlare con lui.

Cosa che ovviamente non avvenne affatto perché appena Laura riuscì a liberarsi di tutte le formalità a cui era obbligata in quanto organizzatrice, ricevette una chiamata al cellulare, salutò e ringraziò tutti dal podio da cui all'inizio della serata aveva tenuto un discorso sull'importanza della causa e poi si volatilizzò fuori dalla sala, Dio solo sapeva per andare dove e a fare cosa. Ebbe una vaga idea che non fosse nulla di buono quando si rese conto che anche suo padre e un altro paio di poliziotti presenti alla serata si erano defilati furtivamente mentre Laura parlava dal podio.

Stiles aveva sospirato e si era arreso, sedendosi ad uno dei tanti tavoli vuoti insieme all'ennesimo bicchiere di champagne, sperando non fosse nulla di grave e/o estremo, anche per il bene di proprio padre. Stava rileggendo ciò che aveva annotato del discorso di Laura e aggiungendo un piccolo appunto di parlare con suo padre di cosa precisamente fosse successo quella notte, quando qualcuno gli si mise a sedere accanto.

“Mi dispiace tu non sia riuscito a parlare con Laura.” disse Derek porgendogli un bicchiere. Stiles indicò il proprio calice ancora mezzo pieno poggiato sul tavolo, ma il mannaro sospirò portando gli occhi al cielo. “Hai bevuto abbastanza di quello.” insisté mettendogli in mano il bicchiere e distanziando lo champagne.

Con un'alzata di spalle, Stiles prese un sorso; era acqua, ma bevve comunque l'intero bicchiere in un paio di sorsi, trovandola molto più dissetante dello champagne. Forse aveva davvero bevuto troppo.

“Dovresti chiamare un taxi per tornare a casa.” aggiunse solo Derek fissando la sala. Al che anche Stiles alzò lo sguardo, notando solo in quel momento che effettivamente molti invitati avessero già iniziato ad andarsene. Stiles non si era neppure reso conto che fosse passato del tempo ed era sicuro che in quel periodo di distrazione si fosse anche perso Derek che annunciava al posto di Laura il ricavato dalla serata di beneficenza ringraziando ancora tutti per la generosità e la presenza.

Stiles sbirciò l'orario sul proprio telefono: era quasi l'una del mattino. “Merda. Ho davvero passato tutto quel tempo a seguire Laura o mi sono addormentato ad occhi aperti quando mi sono seduto?”

Non si accorse di aver parlato ad alta voce finché non sentì Derek ridacchiare accanto a sé. Fu allora che lo fissò davvero. Derek aveva le gote leggermente arrossate e sembrava essere più rilassato di come lo avesse mai visto prima di quell'istante.

“Ti va di uscire ad aspettare il taxi con me?” chiese Stiles, lasciandosi scappare di bocca di nuovo qualcosa che forse non avrebbe detto se non avesse bevuto tutto quel vino -gli alcolici purtroppo avevano sempre questo effetto di rendere totalmente inutile il filtro bocca-cervello su cui aveva lavorato per anni.

Derek sospirò e annuì. Uscirono l'uno accanto l'altro, iniziando a parlare della serata e camminando nel parcheggio dell'hotel che aveva ospitato la serata di gala, fino a raggiungere la terrazza che dava sul panorama della città notturna. Non che lo spettacolo dovuto dalla bella posizione dell'hotel proprio sopra le colline non fosse interessante, tuttavia Stiles preferiva concentrarsi su Derek, ancora sorridente e ben disposto a parlare, cosa che era forse più rara di un unicorno.

Stiles era sicuro che non fosse prettamente colpa sua, eppure erano finiti col parlare del suo lavoro e Derek sembrava davvero interessato, non solo all'articolo che doveva scrivere sugli Hale e sulla comunità sovrannaturale di Beacon Hills, ma in generale sulla propria carriera giornalistica. Da lì in poi non seppe neppure di preciso di cosa parlarono o di come il discorso iniziasse a divagare ogni volta che cambiavano argomento -Stiles incolpò il troppo champagne, la mancanza di filtro dovuta proprio dal vino e qualsiasi cosa avesse bevuto o preso Derek che lo aveva reso un tale chiacchierone-, ma per la prima volta Stiles e Derek stavano comunicando per davvero e non semplicemente bisticciando come facevano sempre.

Il che non era per nulla positivo perché ora Derek gli piaceva anche più di quanto non gli fosse mai piaciuto, il che era ovviamente tutto dire perché il mannaro era la sua cotta peggiore, l'unica che era riuscita a mettere in ombra perfino il suo piano decennale per la conquista di Lydia, la cotta ch gli aveva chiarito definitivamente il proprio orientamento sessuale.

A testimonianza di quanto la situazione fosse grave, c'era poi da dire che Stiles si ricordò che non aveva neppure chiamato il taxi solo un paio di ore dopo essere usciti dalla sala, quando in una pausa tra un argomento e l'altro si rese conto del totale silenzio che li circondava, le uniche luci quelle della città di fronte a loro e quelle alle loro spalle che illuminavano l'esterno dell'hotel anche in piena notte.

Stiles arrossì e si diede una manata sulla faccia. “Ho decisamente bevuto troppo.” Derek accanto a lui rise di nuovo e Stiles si disse che valeva la pena fare una figuraccia di fronte a lui se questo lo avrebbe fatto ridere di nuovo a quel modo.

Dopo aver chiamato finalmente il taxi, cadde di nuovo il silenzio e per qualche istante Stiles fissò Derek, che aveva lo sguardo perso sulla città, come incantato dal panorama. Sembrava un peccato interrompere quello che sembrava un momento particolarmente ispirato e pacifico per il mannaro, ma la mente di Stiles era come al solito sempre attiva.

“Ti piacerebbe leggere in anteprima l'articolo?” chiese guadagnandosi uno sguardo perplesso da parte di Derek. “Insomma, non è una cosa che faccio di solito, ma il pezzo parla della tua famiglia… Giusto per essere sicuro che non ci siano parti che preferiresti fossero tolte.” borbottò con una scrollata di spalle, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Derek rimase ancora in silenzio rendendo Stiles perfino più nervoso e facendogli rivalutare la genialità dell'idea. Stava per dirgli di lasciar perdere quando Derek porse verso di Stiles la propria mano aperta, lasciando l'altro a fissarlo ammutolito.

“Se mi passi il tuo cellulare posso lasciarti il mio indirizzo e-mail.” spiegò quindi Derek, la mano ancora tesa e un sorriso che mise quasi a disagio Stiles -se non fosse stata una cosa completamente idiota da supporre, Stiles avrebbe quasi detto che Derek sembrava esasperato in senso buono, come se fosse felice che in fondo, nonostante fossero passati anni, Stiles fosse sempre quell'adolescente imbranato.

Stiles gli porse il cellulare e mentre Derek inseriva il proprio contatto nella rubrica, il rumore di un'auto che si avvicinava lo distrasse. “Il tuo taxi.” disse solo Derek restituendogli il telefono. Stiles lo ripose nella tasca interna della giacca e si voltò di nuovo verso il mannaro.

Per qualche istante si fissarono negli occhi e rimasero in silenzio, i fanali del taxi che illuminavano l'angolo del parcheggio in cui erano rimasti fin'ora nell'oscurità quasi totale. Era quasi l'alba e per un istante, lì, a fissare in silenzio Derek, desiderò quasi di non aver chiamato affatto il taxi e di essere semplicemente rimasto con l'altro a fissare in silenzio le luci della città che si spegnevano e il sole che sorgeva, per poi uscire a fare colazione insieme e parlare ancora come avevano fatto per lunghe ore senza farci caso. Era un'idea stupida, una fantasia come quelle che aveva avuto da adolescente, ma era come se una parte di quella fantasia fosse diventata realtà quella sera e gli sembrava un tale peccato tornare alla realtà.

A farlo ritornare in sé, comunque, fu il tassista, che per un istante lampeggiò i fari, infastidito dal dover aspettare che Stiles smettesse di sognare ad occhi aperti. “Ti manderò la bozza appena l'avrò finita, okay? Fammi sapere che ne pensi.” blaterò solo alla velocità della luce prima di correre verso il taxi e salire, quasi buttandosi a pesce nell'abitacolo.

Dopo aver dato l'indirizzo del proprio appartamento al tassista, si lasciò andare sui sedili, fissando il soffitto dell'auto e chiedendosi quando, di preciso, la sua cotta per Derek fosse diventata tanto seria da farlo ritornare alle proprie sdolcinate fantasie adolescenziali; insomma, una fantasia sessuale Stiles poteva accettarla perché, andiamo, era solo sesso e chi non avrebbe avuto quel genere di pensieri su uno come Derek Hale! Ma quelle stronzate sul parlare fino al mattino? Ecco, quella era merda che Stiles non poteva permettersi, non con Derek perlomeno: lui era decisamente troppo al di fuori della sua portata.

***

Stiles fissava l'indirizzo e-mail di Derek inserito nella propria rubrica da qualche minuto. Perché Derek aveva salvato solo quello nella propria scheda contatto. Ed improvvisamente, fissandolo, Stiles si era reso conto che non conosceva neppure il numero di telefono del mannaro. Non che fosse una cosa che Stiles si era aspettato che Derek volesse dargli, non aveva alcun senso che avesse il numero di telefono privato di Derek Hale, Stiles non era parte del branco come Scott, quindi non aveva assolutamente senso che lo avesse.

Eppure per qualche ragione gli sembrava altrettanto stupido che l'unico contatto che Stiles avesse di Derek fosse quello stupidissimo indirizzo e-mail che ovviamente non era neppure un contatto personale, ma l'e-mail che usava per i propri affari. Quello oppure Derek era una di quelle fastidiose persone che si vergognava della propria primissima e-mail, quella che era assurda e palesemente scelta da un adolescente con dubbie capacità di comprendere l'imbarazzo di ripetere ad alta voce per l'interezza della propria vita la propria ossessione infantile, ma che alla fine della fiera era comunque quella con cui sincronizzavi il tuo cellulare e che usavi per qualsiasi cosa, più per abitudine che per altro.

In fondo Stiles e Derek si conoscevano da molti anni e per quanto non fossero propriamente amici, non erano neppure semplici conoscenti, non con le cose che sapevano l'uno dell'altro e soprattutto non dopo tutte le volte che Stiles aveva prestato la propria intelligenza al branco quando Scott esponeva la crisi di turno con creature di vario genere e Stiles si auto-invitava a casa Hale per aiutare a modo proprio con consigli non richiesti.

Per questo non si sentì per nulla in colpa quando si presentò da Scott alla clinica veterinaria il mattino successivo per cercare di estorcergli il numero di cellulare di Derek. Non lo stava facendo perché aveva inviato da un paio di ore la mail con la bozza dell'articolo a Derek e non aveva ancora avuto risposta, era per una questione di principio. Perché anche se avesse avuto davvero il numero del mannaro, certo non gli avrebbe scritto per sapere dell'articolo.

“Stiles, non credo sia una buona idea. E penso che tu lo sappia perché quella era una bugia bella e buona.” rispose ridacchiando Scott quando Stiles cercò di convincerlo proprio con quella spiegazione.

Stiles sbuffò sonoramente, fissando un gatto che da dentro la propria gabbia sembrava quasi stesse ringhiando contro il dito che Stiles aveva infilato tra le sbarre per toccargli la testa. Stava quasi per ribattere qualcosa, quando sentì il proprio telefono vibrare nella tasca dei jeans e la suoneria che indicava l'arrivo di una nuova mail riportò i suoi pensieri sulla bozza dell'articolo e sulla reazione di Derek.

Fissò lo schermo per qualche istante con espressione stupita; forse non fu necessariamente un istante, ma qualche minuto, perché Scott gli poggiò una mano su una spalla e gli chiese se fosse tutto okay.

“Credo di aver fatto un casino.” disse solo Stiles sospirando e passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

“Perchè?” chiese ingenuamente Scott. L'umano rispose solo mettendogli in mano il cellulare, l'e-mail di risposta di Derek ancora aperta. “Oh.”

“Già.” sospirò depresso Stiles. Derek gli aveva risposto solo che voleva incontrarlo, dandogli un orario e un indirizzo di un caffè in centro città. Stiles aveva come l'impressione che avrebbe dovuto riscrivere l'articolo da capo. O magari trovare un altro argomento alla svelta su cui scrivere un altro articolo prima della scadenza di quel week-end.

***

Stiles si era presentato con mezz'ora di anticipo rispetto l'orario richiesto da Derek nella mail; sapeva che non era una cosa molto educata da fare, ma aveva come la sensazione che se avesse provato ad essere semplicemente puntuale avrebbe finito con l'arrivare in drammatico ritardo. Perché era ovvio che il Karma avesse deciso di vendicarsi per qualcosa che Stiles aveva fatto di male -era ancora da decidere se nella sua attuale vita o in qualche vita precedente, ma per sicurezza Stiles stava odiando dal profondo ogni propria reincarnazione.

Aveva portato con sé il portatile, una copia della bozza già aperta sullo schermo. Per la verità usò quella mezz'ora per integrare un piccolo paragrafo sugli atti vandalici avvenuti la notte del gala nella riserva -il motivo per cui gli agenti e Laura si erano assentati quella sera, ovviamente-, sperando ancora con un briciolo della propria anima che in fondo l'articolo fosse piaciuto a Derek e che volesse incontrarlo solo per sistemare qualche piccolo dettaglio. Era davvero una speranza molto remota, motivo per cui rimase incredulo a fissare Derek che si sedeva di fronte a lui con un sorriso stampato sul viso.

La cameriera del caffè si avvicinò per prendere il loro ordine e Stiles ripose meccanicamente, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Derek, il cui sorriso e buon umore rimasero palesi sul suo viso. Okay, forse il Karma non lo stava punendo davvero; o magari lo stava facendo in modo perverso, illudendolo che il mannaro fosse felice per poi colpirlo alle spalle quando Derek avrebbe detto con tono gentile e formale che gli avrebbe squarciato la gola a morsi se avessero pubblicato quell'articolo.

“Stai lavorando alla bozza?” chiese invece Derek, poggiando le braccia incrociate sul tavolino e continuando a fissarlo. Stiles annuì, cercando di non sembrare a disagio mentre provava a chiudere discretamente il portatile. Il mannaro ovviamente non era di quell'idea, perché afferrò il computer e lo voltò verso di sé, fissando la bozza su cui Stiles stava lavorando -che era molto più caotica del file che aveva mandato a Derek, che aveva privato di tutte le stupide annotazioni che il giornalista era solito inserire in ogni dove.

“Ehm, è un po' ingarbugliata, non credo riuscirai a leggerla così com'è.” tentò di spiegare cercando di riportare il device verso di sé. Derek scacciò le sue mani come fossero una mosca fastidiosa, continuando a leggere con attenzione le aggiunte e le annotazioni di Stiles, che si sentiva sempre più a disagio. Nessuno aveva mai visto una delle sue bozze in pieno work in progress, principalmente perché si vergognava del modo in cui a volte scriveva annotazione fuori tema abbastanza lunghe da costituire nuovi paragrafi a sé stanti. Era colpa del proprio cervello che faticava a rimanere concentrato sull'argomento, ma era anche il motivo per cui era necessario che Stiles scrivesse quelle inutili divagazioni da qualche parte: se non lo avesse fatto, gli avrebbero riempito il cervello e non sarebbe più riuscito a terminare.

Derek in alcuni momenti parve sul punto di ridere, ma si impedì di farlo mordendosi il labbro inferiore, cosa che da una parte eccitò Stiles e dall'altra lo fece preoccupare che in realtà Derek stesse ridendo a sue spese, pensando che lo stile con cui Stiles aveva redatto l'articolo fosse ridicolo e infantile. Non che fosse importante cosa pensava il mannaro del suo stile, in fondo non era certo un critico letterario, no? Eppure Stiles si sentì giudicato come non gli succedeva dalla volta in cui aveva presentato il primo articolo a Finstock perché lo pubblicasse nel mensile.

Quando la cameriera portò le loro ordinazioni al tavolo, Stiles decise di concentrarsi sul proprio caffè e di evitare di fissare ancora Derek mentre finiva di leggere; non gli riuscì molto, principalmente perché a quell'ora del martedì pomeriggio non c'era quasi nessuno a bere caffè e mangiare pasticcini super calorici in una piccola pasticceria locale. Stiles non sapeva di preciso su cosa concentrare la propria attenzione, ma la ricerca di qualcosa che lo distraesse funzionò comunque come metodo per passare il tempo -ebbe un po' meno effetto nel diminuire l'ansia e il panico che gli stavano salendo dallo stomaco, ma non poteva essere troppo schizzinoso in una situazione simile.

“Non mi è mai piaciuta la stampa.” esordì Derek dopo lunghi istanti di silenzio. Stiles spostò immediatamente il proprio sguardo verso il mannaro; scattò a sedere più dritto sulla sedia, quasi come un soldato si sarebbe ricomposto all'attenti di un proprio superiore.

Cercò di capire se Derek fosse arrabbiato o meno, ma era difficile da capire visto che stava ancora fissando lo schermo con un'espressione neutra, una che Stiles non aveva mai visto e non sapeva interpretare -anche se ormai non era neppure una novità non riuscire a leggere Derek, perché escluso il solito broncio e la smorfia esasperata che gli vedeva stampata in volto ogni volta che Stiles iniziava a bisticciare con uno dei membri del branco, tutte le espressioni che erano comparse sul viso del mannaro negli ultimi giorni gli erano sconosciute.

“In passato hanno scritto di tutto sulla mia famiglia. Dopo il coming-out si erano inventati qualcosa riguardo mia madre e come, di preciso, fosse diventata sindaco della città secondo loro. Per non parlare di quel che hanno scritto su di me dopo quel che è successo con Kate. O di quello che scrivono ancora ora su Laura.” continuò Derek, che al contrario di Stiles era seduto sulla sedia come se fosse la cosa più comoda su cui si fosse mai accomodato. Nonostante questo, Stiles non riusciva a capire se il suo essere così rilassato fosse un bene o un male.

“Questo è il primo articolo su di noi a cui non voglio dare fuoco.” aggiunse solo prima di prendere il primo sorso dalla propria tazza di caffè, facendo una smorfia quando si accorse di non aver aggiunto lo zucchero tanto era stato concentrato sulla lettura fino a qualche istante prima. Se la mente di Stiles fosse stata connessa, probabilmente avrebbe riso della cosa; invece se ne rimase lì, con la bocca aperta come uno stoccafisso per lunghi istanti, pensando a quanto di preciso fosse importante ciò che Derek aveva appena detto. Stiles concluse che era _molto_ importante, forse perfino più di quanto sia il mannaro che lui stesso fossero pronti ad ammettere.

“Cos- Davvero?” gli riuscì solo di chiedere, rilassandosi finalmente sulla sedia, poggiandosi al tavolo per sporgersi verso Derek, che annuì spostando il portatile verso di lui.

“Sapevo che non avresti scritto nulla di male sul branco, ma mi aspettavo quasi uno di quegli articoli che esagerano troppo nel buonismo o che rendono la nostra storia un dramma. Invece racconta solo la verità.” disse serio, con un sorriso rassicurante stampato in viso.

Si fissarono per lunghi istanti negli occhi e Stiles si sentì arrossire perché, velato sotto lo sfacciato insulto alla propria personalità eccessiva, Stiles vedeva perfettamente il complimento alle proprie doti di giornalista. Non aveva senso sentirsi così felice che una persona come Derek apprezzasse il suo stile, in fondo non era un qualche giornalista di fama internazionale, ma solo il secondo in comando di un branco di mannari composto dal mix più disparato di reietti danneggiati e perseguitati dalla sfortuna che si fosse mai visto sulla faccia della terra.

Eppure sentire quel complimento lo faceva sentire felice al pari di com'era al vedere la soddisfazione sul volto di suo padre ogni volta che leggeva uno dei suoi articoli pubblicati; era una felicità vicina a quella che aveva sentito quando aveva scritto il suo primo articolo di giornale in assoluto e sua madre lo aveva stretto tra le braccia chiamandolo il suo piccolo giornalista avventuriero quando era tornato a casa dicendo che la sua insegnante lo aveva trovato talmente bello da averlo rilegato come una piccola rivista -anche se tutto ciò che aveva fatto era scrivere un tema su quello che aveva imparato allo zoo durante la gita scolastica e la maestra aveva fatto tutto il resto di testa propria.

A quanto pareva, Stiles aveva davvero sottovalutato la propria cotta per Derek. Il che rendeva il tutto più difficile perché, okay, Derek si era complimentato con lui per il suo lavoro e probabilmente ora lo rispettava di più come persona; forse aveva anche rivalutato la lealtà di Stiles al branco! Tuttavia, questo non cambiava che il mannaro fosse comunque fuori dalla portata di Stiles, e pure di parecchio. Non solo per l'aspetto fisico, ma anche per la persona meravigliosa che era diventato nonostante tutto ciò che gli aveva riservato il destino.

“Non sono poi così tanto plateale.” ribatté quindi cercando di sdrammatizzare, abbandonandosi sulla sedia in modo teatrale ed esagerando un'espressione oltraggiata, portandosi anche le mani al petto. Magari Derek avrebbe dimenticato il suo arrossire se avesse fatto il cretino per un po'.

“Certo, Stiles.” ridacchiò solo l'altro prendendo un sorso del proprio caffè, continuando a studiarlo. “Sono serio, comunque. Penso che Laura vorrà sposarti quando lo vedrà nel prossimo numero nella rivista.”

“Pensa come ci resterà male quando le dirò che l'unica donna per cui io abbia mai smesso di essere gay sia stata Lydia.” borbottò Stiles nel proprio caffè senza pensare. Derek, dall'altro lato del tavolo, quasi si strozzò col sorso che aveva appena ingoiato e Stiles si sentì arrossire -aveva quasi voglia di prendere a testate il tavolo per essersi fatto sfuggire quella parole. Doveva smetterla al più presto di flirtare involontariamente con Derek o la sua cotta per lui sarebbe diventata troppo ovvia perché il mannaro potesse ancora anche solo fingere di ignorarla.

“Se c'è una persona più drammatica di te, quella è di sicuro Laura. Quindi è probabile che metterà in scena un qualche monologo shakespeariano dal suo repertorio personale quando verrà a saperlo.” ribatté quando riprese a respirare normalmente, fissando Stiles ancora con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Continuarono a battibeccare a quel modo ancora per una decina di minuti, prima che il telefono di Derek iniziasse a squillare ripetutamente ed interrompesse quella che, nonostante tutto, era stata una conversazione piacevole -chiunque avrebbe pensato vedendoli che Stiles e Derek non andassero d'accordo, ma chi li conosceva davvero, sapeva che quello era solo il modo in cui quei due comunicavano. Erica li chiamava “ _preliminari da coppia in fase di repressione sessuale_ ”, cosa che faceva sempre arrossire Stiles e che ora sembrava avere effettivamente senso perfino ai suoi occhi.

“Parlavo del diavolo. La Drama Queen mi ha convocato al forte, devo andare.” disse solo Derek bevendo ciò che era rimasto del proprio caffè mentre riponeva il proprio cellulare nella tasca della giacca. “Grazie mille, Stiles.” aggiunse poi alzandosi in piedi e fissandolo ancora per un istante.

Senza parole e sentendosi arrossire di nuovo, Stiles si limitò ad un'alzata di spalle, mentre portava lo sguardo altrove. Salutò distrattamente in risposta al saluto di Derek già avviato all'uscita del locale, per poi sbattere la testa contro la superficie fredda del tavolo quando il mannaro fu uscito. Si era preso proprio una brutta sbandata e Stiles non sapeva neppure di preciso quando le cose fossero cambiate. Aveva decisamente bisogno di parlare con Lydia.

  
***

Parlare con Lydia era stata ovviamente una pessima idea, perché senza mezzi termini gli aveva sbattuto in faccia che tutti sapevano che Stiles aveva una cotta seria per Derek da sempre e che gli unici che non si erano accorti della cosa erano proprio loro due. Stiles perché era un testardo del cavolo che non riusciva ad ammettere i propri sentimenti senza che lo investissero con la forza di un tram in corsa; Derek perché semplicemente, dopo Kate, non riusciva ad accettare che qualcuno potesse amarlo in modo sincero per ciò che era. Per la verità, Lydia era stata più colorita e prolissa nella sua spiegazione, ma il succo della questione che ne aveva estratto Stiles era quello.

Stiles sapeva che Lydia aveva ragione, non solo perché era la persona più brillante che conoscesse al di fuori di se stesso, ma soprattutto perché, dopo aver passato il resto della settimana ad arrovellarsi il cervello analizzando il proprio comportamento e quello di Derek, era infine arrivato alla stessa conclusione della rossa. Ed era arrivato a quella chiusura più e più volte, ovvio, perché tra il sapere che fosse la realtà e l'accettarlo, di mezzo c'erano almeno due esaurimenti nervosi, una lunga conversazione molto spiacevole con Scott, una ancora peggiore con lo sceriffo che includeva l'ennesima raccomandazione di fare sempre sesso protetto, ed infiniti scambi di messaggi a senso unico con Lydia, che si era rifiutata di rispondergli dopo averle comunicato del primo esaurimento nervoso -probabilmente perché Lydia aveva avuto un esaurimento nervoso vero quando aveva scoperto di essere una banshee come sua nonna e sapeva che Stiles stava solo enfatizzando troppo, come al solito.

Nel mezzo di quell'infinita analisi personale, Stiles aveva messo quasi meccanicamente gli ultimi ritocchi all'articolo, che perfino Finstock aveva ammesso essere uno dei migliori che Stiles avesse scritto -non che lo avesse detto a parole, ma il numero esiguo di annotazioni presenti nel file che gli aveva rispedito per la correzione parlavano al posto del direttore. Era stato così distratto dall'accettare la realtà e dal combattere l'idea che Derek potesse sapere e provasse solo pietà nei suoi confronti, che si dimenticò perfino dello scorrere del tempo e di che giorno della settimana fosse di preciso quella mattina.

A ricordarglielo, comunque, fu proprio il mannaro che gli occupava la mente senza sosta da quasi tre settimane. L'ultima cosa che Stiles si era aspettato di vedere in vita sua era Derek con i suoi jeans stretti, il suo immancabile giubbotto di pelle e i suoi capelli scompigliati a regola d'arte, che varcava la soglia del suo disordinatissimo ufficio alla sede del mensile e si metteva a sedere di fronte a lui chiedendogli di firmare una copia appena acquistata della rivista.

“Laura vuole venderla all'asta al prossimo evento di beneficenza. Lo considera un risarcimento adeguato al danno morale che ha subito al tuo rifiuto alla sua richiesta di sposarla.” spiegò solo Derek con un'espressione esasperata ed un cenno di una spalla che probabilmente era solo il suo modo di riassumere quanto pensasse che Laura fosse un'idiota teatrale, oltre che una tiranna per costringerlo a ripetere le sue stronzate in modo letterale a chicchessia.

Stiles ridacchiò prima di prendere la copia che il mannaro aveva poggiato sulla scrivania e carezzare la copertina nel punto in cui menzionava il proprio articolo all'interno della rivista. Ancora non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto a dimenticarsi che era il giorno di uscita del numero; probabilmente aveva anche un paio di messaggi di suo padre e Melissa già nella segreteria del cellulare, che era quasi certo di aver dimenticato di nuovo da qualche parte nel proprio appartamento quando si era reso conto di essere in ritardo come praticamente ogni mattina.

Derek attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione quando si schiarì la voce. “Ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un caffè insieme di nuovo?” chiese solo, sembrando quasi a disagio.

Stiles rimase ancora una volta a fissarlo come uno stoccafisso, con la bocca semi-aperta e il cervello in stand-by. Le uniche due risposte che gli passarono per la testa a quella richiesta, comunque, furono o che aveva appena avuto un aneurisma e aveva improvvisamente perso la capacità di comprendere il linguaggio umano, oppure che Derek gli stesse davvero chiedendo di uscire. Uscire nel senso di andare ad un appuntamento. Un appuntamento nel senso romantico del termine. Ed era talmente assurdo anche solo concepire quel concetto perfino nella propria testa, che l'unica soluzione a cui era disposto a credere davvero fosse, senza ombra di dubbio, l'aneurisma.

“Non ora se non puoi prendere una pausa.” aggiunse Derek al suo silenzio prolungato, sembrando ancora più a disagio, le orecchie che gli arrossivano appena in un modo che Stiles poteva definire soltanto con adorabile.

“Non una cosa di lavoro, vero? Intendi un appuntamento, _appuntamento_.” Ovvio che la mente di Stiles lo tradisse proprio in quel momento, il suo filtro cervello-bocca non poteva essere funzionante in una situazione del genere. E ora aveva rovinato tutto, Derek avrebbe scoperto della sua cotta e avrebbe riso a vita di lui; poteva già immaginare come avrebbe raccontato ai propri nipotini di quell'illuso d'un giornalista da quattro soldi che si era preso una sbandata per lui da adolescente e aveva davvero creduto che uno come Derek avrebbe voluto uscire con lui…

Derek ridacchiò e sospirò, di nuovo con uno di quei sospiri che Stiles pensava fossero un esasperato nel senso buone del termine, quasi si fosse affezionato al suo essere un cretino a volte; il sorriso imbarazzato ancora stampato sulla faccia del mannaro che confermava la sensazione positiva che aveva avuto riguardo quella reazione di Derek. “Sì, Stiles, un appuntamento, _appuntamento_.”

“Oh.” disse solo Stiles fissandolo, il cervello stavolta completamente occupato dal vuoto totale alla realizzazione che tutto ciò che gli era passato per la testa fino ad un attimo prima erano ovviamente solo cazzate dovute alla propria insicurezza: Derek non sarebbe mai stato quel genere di persona, non dopo quel che era successo con Kate. Anzi, chiedere a Stiles di uscire era probabilmente molto al di fuori della comfort zone di Derek e a quella realizzazione Stiles si sentì non solo onorato, ma perfino un po' orgoglioso di se stesso che Derek di fidasse a tal punto di lui, quando fino a poche settimane prima probabilmente il mannaro non gli avrebbe affidato neppure i lacci delle proprie scarpe, tanto mancava di fiducia nei suoi confronti.

Il silenzio tra i due venne interrotto dallo schiocco di un battito di mani e finalmente entrambi si accorsero della figura che per gli ultimi minuti era rimasta sulla porta a fissarli come fossero dei completi idioti.

“Congratulazioni, ma questo è un ufficio, quindi tu: fuori!” disse indicando Derek e poi alle proprie spalle, per poi rivolgere la propria attenzione al giornalista. “Bilinski, ti ricordo che la politica dell'ufficio è niente sesso su nessuna superficie dell'ufficio, neppure quando non c'è nessuno. E non accetterò ritardi nelle consegne degli articoli solo perché tu e il tuo nuovo ragazzo siete ancora nel fase della luna di miele e siete troppo occupati a sbattervi contro ogni superficie a disposizione. Voglio quell'articolo per lunedì prossimo nella mia mail e è meglio per te che sia all'altezza di quello del numero scorso!” esclamò solo Finstock a voce abbastanza alta perché tutto l'ufficio sentisse ogni singola parola, prima di avviarsi nel corridoio, urlando qualcosa contro il nuovo stagista -probabilmente aveva di nuovo sbagliato l'ordine del caffè per il capo, il che avrebbe spiegato anche il perché di quella fermata nell'ufficio di Stilinski.

Stiles si coprì con le mani il viso accaldato dall'imbarazzo e sbatté la fronte contro la scrivania, centrando in pieno la tastiera del proprio computer, fortunatamente ancora spento. Forse Stiles doveva semplicemente arrendersi e accettare che la sua esistenza sarebbe sempre stata costellata da figure di merda del genere; tuttavia, se gli avessero permesso di rivedere di nuovo Derek sorridergli timidamente con la faccia colorata dall'imbarazzo, Stiles pensava che il prezzo da pagare fosse molto più che equo nei suoi confronti.

**Author's Note:**

> "Piccolo" appunto sugli Hale e su Villa Hale.  
> Per la famiglia Hale. All'inizio volevo che fossero tutti vivi e che semplicemente Talia avesse passato il testimone a Laura come Alpha. Poi ci ho ripensato e ho deciso che sarebbero morti tutti, compresi Peter e Cora. Sicchè ad essere vivi sono solo Derek e Laura. Non è stata una decisione semplice e son ritornata sui miei passi un paio di volte prima di optare per questa soluzione. Però l'ho fatto perché mi piaceva l'idea di Laura e Derek che ricostruivano la propria famiglia adottando altri adolescenti come loro, senza famiglia o branco. Il che motiva anche perché Scott diventa famiglia. E perché Laura decida di mordere Laura, Isaac e Boyd. Tecnicamente anche Jackson qui è parte del branco, giusto perché lo sappiate. Allison, Lydia e Danny son membri onorari perché Allison è la fidanzata di Scott e Lydia quella di Jackson. Danny in pratica è il fratello di Jackson, non potevo non includerlo. E sì, per una volta Scott ha ragione, Stiles è a sua volta un membro onorario del branco, ma farlo capire ed accettare a Stiles è dura.  
> Non ho voluto entrare troppo nel merito di membri del branco che sarebbero stati nuovi personaggi, perché mi sarei dilungata inutilmente, ma il punto è che ci sono altri adolescenti provenienti anche da al di fuori di Beacon Hills a cui Laura fa da Alpha ma anche da figura genitoriale e che abitano nelle case che costruisce Laura per loro appena sono abbastanza adulti da essere indipendenti. A volte “adotta” anche omega adulti rimasti soli nel proprio branco, soprattutto se son rimasti soli a causa dei cacciatori.  
> Per quanto riguardo la villa invece...  
> Immagino in pratica questa specie di quartiere nel mezzo della riserva, con la villa come punto centrale e primo edifico che si incontra arrivando dalla strada principale lungo una strada sterrata nel mezzo della riserva. Le altre case sono in fila indiana ai due lati della villa (per esser chiari, pensate a quando si gioca a ruba bandiera e le due squadre che si sfidano sono una di fronte all'altra: al centro la villa, ai lati le file di piccoli cottage). In pratica costruiscono una casa per ogni coppia/unità famigliare del branco, per concedere ad ogni famiglia il proprio spazio personale. Nella villa vivono solo Derek e Laura (e i loro eventuali compagni e figli). Nella mia testa la villa ha al terzo piano lo studio di Laura, una biblioteca e lo studio di Derek; al secondo piano ci sono la camera di Derek e quella di Laura (con bagno privato, ovvio) che comunicano entrambe con una specie di salottino dove di solito Derek e Laura fanno colazione o si chiudono per parlare di cose private e che non riguardino il branco (o comunque in generale se vogliono privacy), due camere per eventuali bambini o per i ragazzi che adotta Laura (anche queste camere, ognuna con un bagno ma più piccolo rispetto a quello delle padronali), e una nursery; al primo piano (che a tutti gli effetti è il piano terra, ma lo chiamo primo piano perché è rialzato, che mi piace l'idea di un portico con una scalinata all'esterno sul davanti e di una specie di terrazza sul retro che guarda alle altre case e al giardino che separa le due file di case) ci sono una cucina che dà sulla terrazza sul retro, un salotto, una sala da pranzo enorme e un altro bagno. E in pratica ad ogni pasto tutti i membri del branco che non hanno impegni mangiano nella cucina o nella sala della villa e ci sono serate in cui sono tutti in quel salotto e fanno delle puppy piles sul pavimento o sui divani. Niente sotterranei, non dopo l'incendio. In compenso c'è una soffitta accessibile solo dallo studio di Laura ed è lì che passano le nottate di luna piena i membri poco stabili del branco.  
> Le casette intorno alla villa son più modeste e tutte più o meno uguali a livello di stanza. Una cucina, un salotto, un paio di bagni, una stanza padronale e un paio di altre stanze per altre esigenze. Il giardino è in comune in pratica, perché sta nel pezzo di terreno tra le due file di case. Sul retro c'è foresta e basta.  
> So che probabilmente a tutti gli effetti non è una cosa pratica nella realtà, ma me la son immaginata così e così ho deciso che è strutturata la cosa (perchè son l'autrice e mi dicono che posso, chi l'avrebbe mai detto). Okay, fine. Ho blaterato abbastanza.


End file.
